Mental Omega War/Battle of Antarctica
|Text=Edit this tab}} With the positioning of Yuri's headquarters in the Battle of Cape Town, the Allies took the Paradox Engine and assembled almost all of their forces in the world to launch a large-scale attack on Antarctica, while the Epsilon Headquarters also prepared lots of new weapons and defenses to deal with the Allied threat, such as Yuri's ultimate invention, "the tower". The invasion begins The Allies chose the initial landing site as the Weddell Sea. Through the first wave of time freeze, the pioneers led by Siegfried destroyed the coast guards of the Epsilon Headquarters and established their base. Tanya and more soldiers were then transported and chronoshifted into the battlefield. After a large-scale confrontation, the Allies established another outpost in a more internal area and discovered a strange cave called a Dybbuk Hive that constantly spawned enemy aircraft at them. After a few minutes of intense fighting, the Paradox Engine finally arrived, escorted by Norio and many Thor Gunships to help fight against Epsilon troops. The Paradox Engine then activated the second time freeze, quickly demolishing alot of buildings and units on the way. When the time freeze wore off, Epsilon sent an Aerial Fortress Irkalla to deal with this threat. With the rapid response of the Allies, it was quickly shot down. The Allies also managed to destroy the Psychic Dominators that threatened the Paradox Engine during the time freeze and disintegrated all the Radar Spires and Mind Readers associated with Dybbuk Hives. As all of Epsilon's main defenses were disintegrated, the Allies did not take long to wipe out all the remaining Epsilon forces in Weddell Sea, only to receive some bad news: Yuri had recalled all his forces from the southern hemisphere to assist in the defense of Antarctica. Norio led the Pacific Front to block the various reinforcements sent by the Epsilon Army from the back, while the European Alliance led by the Paradox Engine and Siegfried continued to move forward to reach the Epsilon Headquarters in the South Pole. Emergent preparations With the destruction of the Weddell Sea defense line, Yuri realized that time was running out. He decided to complete a unfinished hybrid technology immediately and chronoshift himself to Moscow, through the Old Chronosphere stored at the Pensacola Mountains base, so he can bait the Soviets, whom were currently on the moon. Meanwhile the Epsilon Headquarters was going to defend their second line of defense. The Allies once again activated their time freeze capability, easily destroyed the outermost defense of Epsilon HQ and established their own base. Not long after, the PsiCorps defense on the other side collapsed immediately, forcing the PsiCorps forces to withdraw their internal organization defenses, and the Epsilon HQ, which formed the majority of the defense, actively launched the counterattack against numerous Allied tanks, aircraft and ships. Epsilon Elites and Colossi hidden beneath Chimera Cores played a big role. After several minutes of intense fighting, the Paradox Engine broke into the Pensacola Mountains under the cover of a large air armada and navy. Epsilon HQ desperately took out all of their anti-air forces, trying to shoot down the Paradox Engine they feared. It was in vain, however, as all Epsilon forces were killed in another wave of time freeze activated by the Paradox Engine. The Epsilon Headquarters had suffered a horrific loss of life at the Pensacola Mountains, but they took Libra back, who was previously fighting in the Weddell Sea, and planned to take her to a Driller, evacuate to the South Pole and let her enter Yuri's Tower, as the Paradox Engine was getting closer and closer to the South Pole. Along the way, Libra severely damaged the Allied forces, cleared a path, and escaped the pursuit of the Allied Charon Tanks - they can still easily neutralize the mighty Libra. Meeting up with Rahn, he and Libra joined forces, entered the long-awaited Driller and headed towards the main base. Category:Lore